CZ2I28 Delta
CZ2128 Delta (シズ・デルタ / CZ2128・Δ) is a member of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance CZ Delta is a short girl with red-gold straight long hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an emerald color and target-mark on the pupil. Her face was very delicate, it looked as if it was artificially crafted by hand. She wears accessories with military camouflage patterns. While her face is beautiful, she does not show her emotions and talks in a flat tone. Her attire was similar to that of Narberal and Yuri. However, her biggest difference of those two were her urban camouflage accessories and the cute sticker attached to a corner of her skirt with ‘1 yen’ written on it. The other significant difference was the white gun she had holstered on her waist like how one would wear a sword. Personality CZ2128 Delta appears emotionless and has a silent nature. Her Karma is relatively high, which makes her, along with Yuri Alpha, one of the two "safe" Pleiades to humans. Though she usually ignores conversations from humans, sometimes there is a possibility to communicate with her. She hates cannibalism and likes cute things, such as Eclair. Background CZ2128 Delta's creator was one of the Supreme Beings, other than Tabula Smaragdina, responsible for the design of Treasury security systems. Thus her character settings are set to be familiar with Nazarick’s mechanism unlocking methods. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc CZ2128 silently greets Ainz upon his return to Nazarick in the Treasury with Albedo and Yuri Alpha. Together they make their way through the Treasury's defenses with ease due to their undead and artificial statuses. Entering the inner Treasury the groups encounter Tabula Smaragdina. Sensing something amiss, Albedo realized it was not so, and ordered for the impostor's destruction. Both CZ2128 and Yuri were hesitant to attack the form of the Supreme Beings. The situation was defuse when Ainz ordered Pandora's Actor to reveal himself. After Ainz had retrieved the World Items and bequeathing Pandora's Actor with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, she later assists Pandora's Actor in moving treasure to the Throne Room. The Men in the Kingdom Arc CZ Delta participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon as a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom, She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with Yuri Alpha. They fought against Evileye and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat. Trivia * Her favorite food is a drink with extremely high calories. It tastes like strawberries, chocolate and banana. * Her class "Gunner" was added to Yggdrasil after the "Fall of Valkyria" update. * She likes to hug the struggling Eclair like a doll. * In the WN, CZ2128 Delta was created by Tabula Smaragdina. * She is called just CZ by Yuri Alpha (pronounced as Shizu) in the second Drama CD. Narberal also called her CZ in the trailer of second Drama CD. Thus it is likely that her other sisters will call her CZ as well. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Maids Category:Assassins Category:Snipers Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick